What Scares You?
"What Scares You?" is the one hundred and seventy-ninth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on December 16th, 2015. Summary Felix glares down at Pax and tells him he hates him, his fist shaking in anger. Pax is confused why he's so upset and wonders if he said something wrong to set him off. He laughs as he tastes blood in his mouth, and threatens to say something else to pick a fight, as he always enjoyed beating him up. Felix calls him obnoxious and asks himself why he ever liked him. Pax grins and licks his lips, recalling that they used to be buddies. Felix denies it and goes to leave. Pax says he was just joking and tells him to relax, but Felix counters that it's the End of Days and there's no time to relax. Pax pouts that Felix is being a party pooper. He stands up and grabs his shoulder, asking him to help do something for Satan. Felix pushes his hand away and refuses, citing that he's too busy and doesn't care about Satan anymore. Pax calls bullshit, as Felix has always been Satan's biggest fan, but Felix affirms that he's over him. Pax says that even so, it still sounds fun to retrieve Ipos' book back from Zadkiel, which piques Felix's interest. He pictures Anthea's dead body at the sound of their name, and he immediately agrees to help get the book. He starts reverting back to his demon form, and Pax points it out, but quickly drops it. Felix asks if he has any clue where Zadkiel is, and Pax says he does, but he has to report to Satan that he found him first. Felix threatens to shoot him if he does, wanting revenge for when Pax shot him in the Civil War. Pax is surprised that he still remembers and resents him for it. Zoe kneels in front of Satan and confirms that she found a group of Titus' supporters that she can join as a spy. He wants her to do it immediately as to solve the Titus problem as soon as possible. Natalie peeks out from behind him, asking who she is. Satan quickly introduces Zoe as his spy, and that she used to work with Ipos. Natalie is excited to see a girl spy, and points out how short she is. Zoe counters that she's "tall enough", and says she hopes she has been taking care of Satan. She begins to compliment him, and Satan cuts her off. Natalie denies babysitting him and explains that they're only together because of their contract. Zoe says she's aware of the contract as it's the longest one in history, adding that most people would rather stay away from Satan. Natalie argues that those people don't know him well enough, and Zoe agrees, starting to compliment him again. Satan threatens to remove her tongue if she does it again, and she apologizes and assures him she'll stop. She summarizes her mission; blend in as one of Titus' followers and report back to him with any new information. She takes her leave and wishes them both a good night. They start to walk away, and Natalie asks if Zoe was a Fallen. When he confirms, she starts to say that she wasn't what she expected a demon spy to be like, but Satan cuts her off. He says that his plans don't involve her, and that while he'll stay contracted to her, he doesn't want her poking her nose where it doesn't belong. Natalie denies being a liability, and Satan challenges her to face Titus again after he stabbed her. She has fear in her eyes as she thinks of him, and says she can't see him again. Satan is surprised that she's actually afraid of someone, and she asks if he's afraid of Titus too. He denies it and imagines the only thing that scares him; Hell's souls taking Natalie's form to manipulate him. Natalie calls him brave, and he brushes it off, suggesting they go home. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * "Dreams" and the following episodes, "Pax" and "What Scares You?", are combined into one episode on Webtoons. Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc